


La noche del 13 de Junio

by Windztone



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Its also in english, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Son muy domestic, estan casadas, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Una historia de como pasaron de ser socias, a dormir en la misma cama todas las nochesA story about how they evolved from being partners, to sleeping in the same bed every nightIN SPANISH AND ENLGISH
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	La noche del 13 de Junio

**Author's Note:**

> English version at the end :)

Llevaban trabajando juntas casi 5 meses y la verdad es que las dos mujeres ya se sentían un tanto cómodas con la presencia de la otra. En el caso de Macarena se le hacia raro no tener que dormir con un ojo abierto para pillar a la mora intentando matarla, pero ahora se dormía al segundo y sin miedo alguno. En el caso de Zulema, era simplemente la presencia de la otra mujer a la que se tenia que acostumbrar, ya que aunque en la cárcel estaba rodeada de gente, hacer vida "normal" junto a otra persona se le hacia bastante raro, pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando las dos a su nuevo modo de vida.

Hoy es el 13 de junio, y eran exactamente las 2:49 de la mañana cuando Zulema, que dormía en el asiento del conductor ya que había cedido la cama a Maca, empezó a una de sus muchas pesadillas. La rubia ya sabia que tenia este problema, habían compartido celda juntas, pero nunca había podido mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación hacia la mora ya que al instante se ponía a la defensiva y a amenazarla. Bueno, ahora tampoco le dejaba preocuparse por ella ya que siempre que tenia una pesadilla, se iba a dar una vuelta, da igual la hora que fuera, y no volvía hasta el amanecer.

Maca se despertó al escuchar a la pelinegra gemir (ya no dormía alerta, pero tenia un sueño ligero). No le dio mucha mas importancia y simplemente decidió girarse de lado en su cama e intentar seguir durmiendo, pero no funcionó. Los quejidos de la mora eran cada vez mas audibles y Maca pensó Es una pesadillas de las fuertes

"Zulema?" Intentó despertarla pero no hubo respuesta

Al rato volvió a escuchar otro gemido mas fuerte, y no pudo evitar pensar que seria que le estaba causando tanta angustia a la mora, a quien no parecía asustarle nada.

De repente, Zulema se levanto como un cohete a propulsión. Acompañada de un gaso

Mas o menos al mismo instante maca se llevo el susto de su vida por su despertar inesperado. Ella también se sentó en su cama para poder bien a la mora; tenia la mano en su pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

"Zulema?" Preguntó suavemente maca, pero ella al escuchar su voz se estremeció

No dijo nada y simplemente se levantó para irse fuera, y la rubia pensó que realmente tenia que estar bastante aturdida para no escuchar la pedazo de tormenta que estaba cayendo.

"Zulema?" Volvio a probar

Esta se estaba poniendo las botas casi corriendo, como si fuese a estallar una bomba de relojería.

"Salgo" Dijo con la voz bastante ronca

Macarena suspiro y se acaricio la sien

"Hay una tormenta fuera" la advirtió

Pero no le hizo caso

"Zulema, anda, no seas cria. No salgas"

Pero, claramente, no le hizo ni puto caso y se movió hacia la puerta para largarse de su caravana.

Cuando La mora al abrio se dio cuenta de que realmente si había una gran tormenta fuera, se quedo unos segundos mirando, pero después cerro la puerta y a retrocedió hacia su cama.

Macarena observó como se ponía mas tensa de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos escaneaban sin parar la habitación como si buscase algo, o a alguien, y se estaba mordiendo la parte de dentro de su labio sin parar.

La rubia la conocía demasiado bien para saber lo que le pasaba: Estaba encerrada y no le gustaba, ya que no tenia el control sobre la situación

Vio como Zulema se volvía a sentar en su cama y ella decidió hacer un poco lo mismo y estirarse de vuelta en la suya. Suspiro profundamente e intento volver a relajarse. No era fácil convivir con la pelinegra en ningún aspecto posible. Algo bueno de haber vivido tanto con ella es que Maca la podia leer como un libro abierto (la mayoría de las veces) conocía sus pequeñas manias y sus hábitos y aunque ahora estuviesen a oscuras y no la estaba mirando directamente, sabia que estaba abrumada y seguramente bastante incómoda. Maca decidió levantarse porque estaba preocupada ya que una de sus manias para contener sus emociones era clavarse las uñas en sus palmas, y no le apetecía hacer de doctora la mañana siguiente.

"Anda, ven a la cama" Dijo la rubia

"Estoy en la cama" Contestó la otra mujer

Maca suspiró "A la mia" y cuando acabo su frase Zulema se quedo mirándola en la oscuridad completamente helada.

Al no decir nada durante algunos segundos Maca volvió a insistir "Venga pesada, que tampoco sería la primera vez que hemos compartido cama." (Compartieron una vez en un hostel)

Al no decir nada, la rubia optó por la mejor opción para obligar a Zulema hacer algo: a picarla

"Que pasa? Te da miedo?" Dijo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa que no podia aguantar

Al decir eso Zulema la volvió a mirar, enfadada "No, como me va a dar miedo esa chorrada"

Bingo

"Pues ven" La reto y esta vez se levantó a la primera y se dirijio hacia su cama

Maca se volvió a meter dentro de las sabanas pero esta vez apoyo su espalda contra la pared. Zuelma la miró un poco extrañada e iba a preguntar porque no se acostaba pero la rubia pareció leerle la mente.

"Pensé que no te apetecería dormir despues de la pesadilla" Dijo cautelosamente

"Has pensado bien, no me apetece" Dijo mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. "No me apetece hablar, puedes contarme cosas?" Dijo después de un rato, y Maca no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esta era su manera de confiar y abrirse

"Claro, algún tema que esta fuera de limites?" Preguntó ya que no quería meter la pata

"Nada fuerte, no se. Me da igual... solo que nada sobre... nada" Se quedó trabada pero la rubia fue rapida ya que sabia que estaba pensando en su pesadilla y la interrumpió

"Vale. Sabes? me encantan las tormentas" Dijo y juraría que vio a Zulema sonrieir un poco "Siempre me han encantado. de pequeña jugaba en los charcos. De adolescentes bailaba pensando que estaba en una película, y ahora es como una nana que me ayuda a dormir" Zulema se habia relajado visiblemente, y ahora estaba mas cerca suyo

"También el olor a lluvia me relaja, como el del mar. A veces, cuando no me puedo dormir, me imagino que estoy flotando en el mar en una noche de verano, sin miedos, ni gente, ni preocupaciones. Solo yo, el mar y el cielo iluminado"

A medida que la rubia iba hablando, Zulema se acercaba mas a ella, hasta que finalme se habia reacostado completamente en su pecho, mientras Maca le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. La mora tenia que admitir que esto era lo mas íntimo que habia hecho en la vida y que lo habia hecho queriendo. Se sentía segura junto a Maca, y ademas la tranquilizaba constantemente, incluso sin darse cuenta. La mora que tenia tantos demonios que hacian su dia a dia insoportable, miraba a la rubia, quien le sonreía, y todo se hacia mas soportable.

"Esta situación es un poco surrealista" Dijo Maca riéndose un poco, y la mora asintió con la cabeza

"Tampoco me quejo, eh"

"Ni yo" Dijo Macarena acariciando su pelo

"Sabes? Me das mucha paz" Dijo Zulema despues de un buen rato, y la rubia se quedo tan sorprendida que paro de respirar unos segundos

"Me alegra saberlo, porque eres bastante intensita" Dijo logrando que Zulema soltase una risa

Las dos mujeres ya estaban completamente acostadas en la cama y a Maca se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio. También el calor que desprendía la mora era como un tranquilizante que solo le provocaba mas sueño.

"Eran muchas cosas, sabes?" Dijo Zulema despues de estar 15 minutos en silencios, la verdad es que no, Macarena no sabia de que coño hablaba "Mi pesadilla"

La rubia reaccionó rápidamente "No me la tienes que contar, no quiero que te vuelvas a alterar"

Zulema se rio por lo bajo "Tranquila rubia, ya no me voy a agobiar"

"Bueno, solo si quieres"

"Ya, no haría nada de esto si no quisiera" Dijo y después inhalo aire para tranquilizarse un poco "Volvía a estar en la cárcel, en nuestra celda, solo que estaba sola y fuera, en el pasillo. No entendía de que se trataba hasta que me di cuenta de que había una niña pequeña en mi celda, encerrada. Cuando me acerqué a los barrotes me di cuenta de que era yo, solo que mucho mas joven, tendría 6 años. Y de repente apareció mi madre y me empezó a pegar, me veia sufrir, llorar, patalear, pero era incapaz de abrir la celda y ayudarme." Al tener a la mora encima, había notado como su respiración se había empezado a agitar "Después la niña se transformo en una adolescente, y vino el... el hombre me violo y como no, lo hizo otra vez. Y yo solo podia mirar. Era incapaz de hacer algo y matar a ese gilipollas... y cuando por fin acababa, venia el puto Sandoval... diciéndome como me iba a arrancar el corazón... y " Zulema no acabo su explicación, no era capaz. Pero poco le importo a Maca

La rubia pasó su brazo por la cintura de la otra mujer y la abrazó más contra su pecho. Es verdad, la mayoría de vezes Zulema era borde, mal educada, explosiva y mucho mas. Pero siempre se le olvidaba que seguramente, si no hubiese tenido una vida tan dura desde tan pequeña, seria una persona mucho mas normal. Por eso este era uno de los momentos que mas apreciaba de vivir con Zule, estaba 100% segura de que no le había dejado a nadie ver esta faceta más sensible, y tener ese privilegio sentaba bastante bien.

"No... no puedo cambiar tu pasado, obviamente. Pero con el tiempo, hasta las heridas mas profundas se cierran" Dijo Macarena suavemente

La mora bufó "No creo que estas se puedan cerrar, rubia, llevo viviendo con ellas toda mi vida, pero gracias"

Pero Macarena no se iba a dar por vencida tan facilmente "Bueno, tus pesadillas se han ido reduciendo desde que vivimos juntas, no?"

"Si..."

"Pues eso significa que solo necesitabas tener buena compañía y una socia con mucha paciencia" Dijo Macarena divertidamente

Zulema se rio y se acomodo más en el pecho de la otra "Lo que tu digas rubia.. lo que tu digas" Dijo mientras bostezaba.

Macarena solo sonrío y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir lo que quedase de noche.

Ahora llevan 2 años siendo socias y desde esa conversación que tuvieron, no ha habido una noche que hayan dormido separadas.

*****

They had been working together for almost 5 months and the truth is that the two women were already somewhat comfortable with each other's presence. In Macarena's case, she found it strange that she didn't have to sleep with one eye open to catch the other woman trying to kill her, but now she fell asleep instantly and without fears. In Zulema's case, it was simply the presence of the other woman that she had to get used to, because even though in prison she was surrounded by people, living a "normal" life with another person was quite strange, but little by little they both got used to their new way of life.

Today is June 13th, and it was exactly 2:49 in the morning when Zulema, who was sleeping in the driver's seat since she had given up her bed to Maca, started one of her many nightmares. The blonde already knew about them, they had shared a cell together, but she had never been able to show any kind of concern towards black-haired woman as she was instantly defensive and threatening her. Well, now she wouldn't let her worry about her either, because whenever she had a nightmare, she would go for a walk, no matter what time it was, and wouldn't come back until dawn.

Maca woke up when he heard the black-haired slightly whining (she was still a light sleeper). She didn't give it much thought and simply decided to turn sideways in her bed and try to keep sleeping, but it didn't work. The whining of the other woman became more and more audible and Maca thought Its a bad one

"Zulema?" She tried to wake her up but there was no answer

After a while she heard another, louder cry, and could not help but think what it was that was causing the Moorish so much anguish, who seemed to be fearless.

Suddenly, Zulema shoot up straight on her bed, accompanied gasp for air

At about the same time, Maca got the scare of her life from the unexpected awakening. She also sat up in her bed to be able to look at her; she had her hand on her chest and was breathing heavily.

"Zulema?" asked Maca softly, but she shuddered at the sound of her voice.

She said nothing and simply got up to go outside, and the blonde thought she really had to be quite dazed from the nightmare not to hear the storm outside of the trailer.

"Zulema?" She tried again

This one was putting her boots on almost running, like a ticking bomb that was going to go off.

"I'm going out," She said in a rather hoarse voice

Macarena sighed and massaged her temple

"There's a storm outside" She warned her

But she didn't listen to her

"Zulema, come on, don't be a baby. Don't go out."

But, clearly, she didn't give a damn about it and moved to the door to get out of their trailer.  
When The Moorish opened the door she realized that there really was a big storm outside, she stared for a few seconds and then she closed the door and backed up to her bed.

Macarena watched as she became more tense than she was already. Her eyes scanned the room nonstop as if she were looking for something, or someone, and she was biting the inside of her lip.

The blonde knew her too well to know what was wrong with her: She was locked up and didn't like it, since she didn't have control over the situation.

She saw Zulema sitting back in her bed and she decided to do the same thing and stretch back into hers. She took a deep breath and tried to relax again. It was not easy to live with the black haired in any possible way. One good thing about having lived with her so long is that Maca could read her like an open book (most of the time) and knew her little habits and hobbies and even though it was dark now and she wasn't looking at her directly, she knew that she was overwhelmed and probably quite uncomfortable. Thats why Maca decided to get up, because she was worried as one of her ways to contain her emotions was to stick her nails into her palms, and she didn't feel like playing doctor the next morning.

"Come on, come to bed" said the blonde

"I'm in bed" replied the other woman

Maca sighed "My bed" and when she finished his sentence Zulema stared at her in the darkness.

When she didn't say anything for a few seconds, Maca insisted again: "Come on, it wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed." (They once shared in a hostel)

By not saying anything, the blonde chose the best option to force Zulema to do something: to tease her

"What's up? Are you scared?" She said with an eyebrow raised and a smile that she couldn't stand.

When she said that, Zulema looked at her again, angrily. "No, why would I be afraid of that crap?"

Bingo

"So then come on" She challenge her and this time she got up and walked towards the bed

Maca went back into the sheets but this time she put her back against the wall. Zuelma looked at her a bit strangely and was going to ask why she wasn't sleeping, but the blonde seemed to read her mind.

"I thought you wouldn't want to sleep after the nightmare," she said cautiously

"You've thought it through, don't feel like it," she said as she got under the covers and leaned her back against the wall. "I don't feel like talking, can you... talk to me" She said after a while, and Maca couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was her way of trusting and opening up

"Sure, some topic that's off-limits?" She asked because she didn't want to mess up

"Nothing strong, I don't know. I don't care... just nothing about... nothing..." She got stuck but the blonde was quick as she knew she was thinking about her nightmare and interrupted her

"Okay. You know, I love storms," She said, and I could swear he saw Zulema smile a little

"I've always loved them. I used to play in puddles when I was little. As a teenager I danced thinking I was in a movie, and now it's like a lullaby that helps me sleep" Zulema had visibly relaxed, and now she was closer to her

"Also the smell of rain relaxes me, also like that of the sea. Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I imagine that I am floating in the sea on a summer night, without fears, without people, without worries. Just me, the sea and the illuminated sky."

As the blonde was talking, Zulema came closer to her, until she was completely laying down on her chest, while Maca caressed her hair softly. The Zulema had to admit that this was the most intimate thing she had ever done in her life and that she had done it willingly. She felt safe with Maca, and she was constantly reassuring her, even without realising it. The Moorish who had so many demons that made her day-to-day life unbearable, looked at the blonde, who was smiling at her, and everything became more bearable.

"This situation is a bit surreal" said Maca laughing a little, and the other nodded

"I'm not complaining, though"

"Neither am I" said Macarena, still stroking her hair

"You know, you bring me peace," said Zulema after a while, and the blonde was so surprised that she stopped breathing for a few seconds

"I'm glad to hear it, because you're pretty intense," She said, getting Zulema to laugh

The two women were already lying completely in bed and Maca's eyes were closing with exhaustion. Also the heat that Zulema gave off was like a tranquilliser that only made her sleepier.

"It was a lot of things, you know?" Said Zulema after 15 minutes of silence

Not really. Macarena didn't know what the hell she was talking about

"My Nightmare" 

The blonde reacted quickly "You don't have to tell me, I don't want you to get upset again"

Zulema laughed softly. "Easy, blondie, I'm not going to be a pain in the ass anymore, Im okay now."

"Well, only if you want to."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do any of this if I didn't want to," she said and then she inhaled to calm herself a bit. "I was locked up again. Only this time I was in the corridor, outside of our cell. I didn't understand what it was about until I realized there was a little girl inside, locked up. When I got closer to the bars I realized it was me, only much younger, about 6 years old. All of a sudden my mother appeared and started hitting me... abusing me. I saw myself suffering, crying, kicking, but I was unable to open the cell and help me." As Maca had Zulema on top of her, she had noticed how her breathing had started to fasten. "Then the girl turned into a teenager, and the... the man raped me and of course came and... he did it again. And I could only watch. I was unable to do anything to kill that asshole... when he finally finished, fucking Sandoval came along ... telling me how he was going to rip my heart out... and... "Zulema didn't finish his explanation, she incapable. But Maca didn't care about that.

The blonde woman put her arm around the other woman's waist and held her tightly against her chest. It's true, most of the time Zulema was rude, ill-mannered, explosive and much more. But she always forgot that surely, if she hadn't had such a hard life since she was a little girl, she would be a much more normal person. That's why this was one of the moments that she appreciated most from living with Zule, she was 100% sure that she hadn't let anyone see this sensitive side of her life, and having this privilege felt pretty good.

"I... I can't change your past, obviously. But with time, even the deepest wounds close," Macarena said softly.

Zulema snorted "I don't think these can be closed, blondie, I've lived with them all my life, but thank you"

But Macarena wasn't going to give up so easily. "Well, your nightmares reduced since we've been living together, haven't they?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that means you just needed to have good company and a very patient partner" Macarena said amusingly

Zulema laughed and settled down more on the other one's chest. "Whatever you say, blondie, whatever you say," She said as she yawned.

Macarena just smiled and closed her eyes, trying to sleep what was left of the night

Now they've been partners for two years and since that conversation they've had, there hasn't been a night they've slept apart.


End file.
